<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dad Patton Au by CottonCandyCookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093156">Dad Patton Au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyCookies/pseuds/CottonCandyCookies'>CottonCandyCookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cookie's Sanders Sides Aus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, How Do I Tag, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, here ya go, i cant write but i wanted to get it out there so, idk - Freeform, just a description of my au, this isnt an actual fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyCookies/pseuds/CottonCandyCookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An au in which Patton is the adopted father of Logan, Roman, and Virgil. Thats p much it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cookie's Sanders Sides Aus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dad Patton Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Patton</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>28 years old</li>
<li>Vet &amp; hobby gardener</li>
<li>Tall (5’11)</li>
<li>Strong from gardening and working with animals, can pick up all his kids at once</li>
<li>He and his twin brother Emile aged out of the foster system. As a result, he wanted to adopt kids and give them a home.</li>
<li>Appearance: Wavy ‘dirty blond’/light brown hair, light blue eyes, freckles</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>Logan</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>10 years old</li>
<li>Adopted by Patton when he was 4</li>
<li>Was abandoned by his parents.</li>
<li>Wears a clip-on tie to look serious</li>
<li>Loves talking about and reading about space</li>
<li>He isn’t very close to roman or Virgil</li>
<li>Appearance: Dark brown hair, blue eyes</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>Roman</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>8 years old</li>
<li>Adopted by Patton when he was 6</li>
<li>Parents died in an accident when he was 2</li>
<li>Loves telling and making up stories (as well as acting them out)</li>
<li>A bit clumsy</li>
<li>Always wears a prince costume</li>
<li>Gets along better with Virgil than logan</li>
<li>Appearance: Curly ginger hair, green eyes, freckles</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>Virgil</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>5 years old</li>
<li>Adopted most recently a few months ago</li>
<li>Taken away from neglectful parents</li>
<li>Easily frightened</li>
<li>Clings to pattons side all the time, who often carries him as he does things around the house</li>
<li>Wears an oversized black hoodie that belonged to Patton.</li>
<li>Appearance: Black hair, dark brown eyes</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter will be janus, emile, and remy! Oh also, this au was made before remus appeared, so uhh lets just say remus and roman either got separated in foster care or remus got adopted before and without him, idk<br/>Also I do make drawings of my au designs but don't know how to insert them here<br/>Feel free to ask me questions about the au in the comments! Other potential future chapters will likely be more development of this au</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>